The One Time England Actually Liked the Fourth
by Merwholocked628
Summary: (I know I'm really late but this Plot Bunny presented itself so here we are) It's the Fourth and Iggy has chosen to get drunk again, but an old friend appears at his doorstep and decides that's not going to fly.


**I needed to write this, FLUFFY ONE SHOT TIME. Only brotherly USUK. **

The Fourth of July, the one day Arthur Kirkland (or the representation of England) wanted to be left alone, the one day where he would allow himself to have too many because he wanted to drink himself into oblivion, and of course the one day where a very old friend had decided to show up on his doorstep.

The sandy-haired, green-eyed country had just settled down in front of the telly with a large glass of brandy when he had first noticed it, a blue police telephone box that had not been used in his country for over fifty years phasing in and out of existence making a very loud 'Vworp-whoosh' sound as it went along. England watched it with wide eyes,

'Of all times for a visit that mad man had to chose now!' he thought to himself taking a large swig of brandy and curiously wondering what he would look like this time. Very soon a curious looking man, more of a boy really, stepped out talking to a person inside.

"-fireworks so bright no one needs to turn on lights, some are even animated too, you can see and hear fireworky wolves howling at the moon, dragons breathing fire, that sort of stuff."

A woman's voice sounded from inside the box, "Fireworky? Is that even a word?" She had a scottish accent, England rolled his eyes he really didn't need the thought of his brother looming over him, especially when he was already depressed.

The man from the box hadn't noticed the country yet, he was too busy fiddling with a bronze device with a green bit at the end. "Yeah it is." He said absent-mindedly.

"Says who?" The woman's voice asked.

"Says me, I'm the Doctor, I'm a dependable source for wordy things." The Doctor said still not looking up.

The woman laughed, "Ookaay, so anyways, moving fireworks kinda like Lord of the Rings yeah?"

"Exactly like that." The Doctor answered, "Come along then Pond, you don't want to miss this, because out here it's absolutely…" The man finally looked around at his surroundings and noticed he was not where he wanted to be at all, he was in a house, no more of a mansion, with a balance Medieval and modern decorations. "Not New New York at all." He finally finished.

The Doctor's eyes finally rested on England, who had been sitting comfortably on the sofa, looking up at him expectantly. The Time-lord's gaze softened and he smiled slightly.

"Amy? Change of plans, there's someone I want you to meet." He called over his shoulder. To England he said "Hello, old friend."

England gave the Doctor a sad smile and said "Hullo."

Just then a girl with flaming red hair came walking out of the TARDIS and looked around, obviously expecting fireworks or a fabulous parade, that sort of thing. Unlike the Doctor she immediately noticed the country sitting on the couch.

"Oh Doctor pleeease tell me we didn't just land in a random person's home." To the green-eyed country she said "I am so sorry, we will pay for any therapy you may need after this." She leaned towards him and said in a faux whisper "Bad things usually tend to happen when we get other humans involved with him." She nodded towards the Doctor who was still smiling at England.

England chose this moment to speak. "Oh I know, don't worry I promise you no bad things considering i'm not human." He took another swig of brandy.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She asked as if this revelation was only mildly interesting.

"Amelia Pond, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Arthur Kirkland. Although I think you'd know him better as England." The Doctor said gesturing towards Arthur who had decided that this might be a good time to stand and actually shake the girl's hand.

"England?" Amy echoed faintly as she shook the man's hand. "As in the country?"

England nodded. "The very same. Please sit." He said quickly as though just remembering how rude it was to keep guests standing around. "The Doctor didn't mention he'd be visiting so I'm afraid I'm not *hiccup* at my best."

As Amy was sitting down she kept staring at Arthur, "So you're England. Like THE England."

England sighed. "Yes, every country has personifications, we like to remain hidden usually but yes, I am 'THE England' as you put it."

Amy stared. "How is that even…..?"

"How is a time-traveling, bigger on the inside phone box possible?" The country asked in his thick accent. "It just is."

Amy nodded like this made sense. "Okay fair enough, I'll buy it." And sat on a chair opposite the couch.

The Doctor ran a hand through his floppy brown hair and sat on the sofa, Arthur plopped down beside him and took another long drink from his glass. The time-lord noticed this and the dead look in his friend's green eyes and sighed. Before he could mention it, Amy looked curiously between the two and asked;

"So how do you two know each other?"

Arthur put down his glass, but not before taking another long drink. "Well, I was playing by a river one day, oh thousands of *hic* years ago back when I was just a boy really, when this blue box appeared out of no where and a man in a ridiculous scarf came out and you know what he did?" England shook his head. "The *hiccup* first thing he did was offer me a *hic* Jelly-baby."

The Doctor scoffed. "I remember that, back when I was Four. You accused me of poisoning you."

"They were an odd *hic* flavor!" England protested.

"They were from a different planet!"

"Back when you were Four?" Amy asked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

The two men ignored her. "Which *hic* reminds me." Arthur continued. "Which regeneration are you *hic* on?"

The Doctor looked concerned for the sobriety of his friend but answered his question. "Eleven."

"You look *hiccup* like a teenager." The country said, taking the Doctor's childish face, tweed jacket and bowtie. "And dress like an old man." He added.

"Oi! Bow-ties are cool!" The Time-lord protested. Everyone laughed and England went to take another drink of brandy but The Doctor put a hand on his arm and silently shook his head no, reluctantly handing over the drink, the country sighed;

"So where were you two *hic*headed?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably but Amy said, real excitedly, "Oh the Doctor was taking me to a planet called New Earth like thousands of years in the future, we were going to New New York to see the 'best Fourth of July show in the cosmos' according to the Doctor."

England looked down. "Of course that git still celebrates his birthday thousands of years later." His voice cracked a bit and the two other people realized he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked bewildered.

"Amy." The Doctor said quietly. "What's the Fourth of July for?"

"To celebrate the day America gained her independence from...Oh." Amy looked embarrassed.

England raised an incredibly bushy eyebrow "Her? Try him." He murmured.

"So that's why you're drinking old friend." The Doctor patted the country on the back. "It's okay." He soothed. Amy looked at Arthur sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" She tried.

"No, it's not you. It's the Fourth here too of course America is out celebrating…" His voice broke and he trailed off.

Amy came over and sat on the other side of England, wrapping her arms around him.

"Let it out my friend." The Doctor told him. "You can't let this build up."

That's all the country needed, he sobbed into the Time-lord's shoulder.

"I d-didn't mean to p-push him a-away." He mumbled between sobs. "I d-didn't w-want to lose him, m-my little colony, m-my little b-brother."

Amy wiped her eyes; "Well, you two still talk right?"

"W-we don't get along t-that well anymore, but I-I guess." Arthur answered.

"Well then Iggy!" The Doctor said jumping to his feet. "I believe we have a family reunion to arrange."

Before England could protest Amy and the Doctor had steered him into the TARDIS, despite knowing that it was bigger on the inside the bushy eyebrowed country gasped and admired his surroundings.

"You've r-redecorated." He stated wiping his eyes.

The Doctor was too busy to answer, pushing buttons and pulling levers and such. "America's house correct? That's where the party is?"

Arthur nodded.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor said before pulling the final lever.

The music was loud at Alfred's house but not loud enough to drown out the sound of the TARDIS, suddenly all music was turned down and all the guests stared at the police box that had just appeared.

"Ai-yah! What did you put in our drinks aru?" China asked America, now inspecting his drink.

"I didn't put anything in there dudes. I dunno what's happening." America answered, cleaning his glasses.

Suddenly the Doctor stepped out Amy and England in tow.

"Everyone! Don't be alarmed, we are just crashing the party!" The bow-tie wearing alien clapped his hand together.

"Ummmmm…" America said very intelligently.

The Doctor grinned goofily, 'England here just has something to say to America." The Doctor pushed said country towards Alfred. "Please continue with your dancing."

But no one moved, all eyes were on the watery eyed, drunken country as he crossed the room towards his former country.

"Dude, what's wrong!?" Alfred asked concerned for his 'older brother.'

"I just miss you Al." Arthur muttered staring at his feet.

"If you're asking me to be a colony again...uh no." America asked smiling to show it was an attempt at a joke.

"No t-that's not what I'm a-asking at all.." England sniffed. "I just miss my little brother...I-I'm sorry I pushed you away."

Alfred's smile faded and was replaced by a soft, caring look. "I'm right here dude, I've been right here for along time...you can't get rid of your little bro that easily."

Arthur smiled and looked up at the face of the taller country. "Truely? We can be brothers again?" He asked hopefully.

"In my mind we never stopped." They hugged and for the first time England loved the Fourth of July.

The Doctor smiled at the happiness of his old friend. "Come along Pond, we've got other lives to meddle in." He said pulling Amy into the TARDIS.

And by the time Arthur looked up the Doctor was gone.

"Until next time Old Friend. Thank you." He whispered to empty air.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**


End file.
